Eyelash extensions have conventionally been used to enhance the length, thickness, and fullness of natural eyelashes. Eyelash extensions, however, must be applied to an individual's natural eyelashes one by one to avoid having the eyelash extensions stick together. Consequently, lash extension services can cost hundreds of dollars depending on the type and number of lashes used, the skill of the cosmetician, and the venue where the eyelash extensions are applied. It usually takes an experienced cosmetician one to two hours to attach a full set of eyelash extensions.
Clusters of artificial lashes have conventionally been used to enhance the length, thickness, and fullness of an individual's natural eyelashes. However, each cluster must be applied to the individual's eyelashes individually in order to avoid having the clusters of artificial lashes stick together and to ensure multiple clusters are evenly distributed across the width of the individual's lash line.
Alternatively, false eyelashes may be applied directly to an individual's eyelid. False eyelashes come in strips (and thus may also be referred to as “strip lashes”) that can be trimmed to fit the width of the individual's eyelid. While a strip of false eyelashes can be applied in a single motion, false eyelashes are easily distinguishable from the individual's natural eyelashes and may be uncomfortable when worn for extended periods of time.
The figures depict various embodiments for the purpose of illustration only. Those skilled in the art will readily recognize that alternative embodiments may be employed without departing from the principles of the present invention. The claimed subject matter is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.